


Overworked in Tokyo

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [15]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, text fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: [加班吗][加]
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Overworked in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 聊天体。承上启下的作用（x  
> ※ 没有标明的都是双人单独聊天，群聊会标明。

**> >> ** **加班命运共同体（** **1** **）**

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

【周一】

工藤-09:12

[@白马]

[定位-搜查一科]

[人手不够，麻烦了（拜托.jpg）]

白马-09:15

[好的，十五分钟后见。]

【周二】

工藤-07:12

[定位-搜查一科]

[白鸟警官要求外援 @白马]

白马-07:15

[十五分钟后见。]

【周三】

服部-08:47

[定位-搜查一科]

[抱歉，还是需要 @白马]

白马-08:52

[十五分钟后见。]

【周四】

工藤-15:11

[定位-搜查一科]

[命运的召唤 @白马]

白马-15:17

[给我十五分钟。]

【周五】

服部-15:01

[定位-搜查一科]

[@白马]

工藤-16:21

[@白马 @白马 @白马]

[？？？]

白马-16:35

[抱歉]

[刚才和黑羽君在一起。]

[给我半小时。]

黑羽-17:07

[我真是受够你们侦探了]

【周六】

服部-13:11

[@白马]

白马-13:12

[NO]

服部-13:15

[……]

[？？？]

工藤-13:17

[你们吵死了！服部你把手机给我静音！]

白马-13:29

[他很忙！你们自己解决！]

服部-13:31

[？？？]

[哇擦，黑羽你又偷偷摸摸拿白马的手机发信息]

[他知道吗？]

白马-13:37

[抱歉服部君。]

[给我一个小时。]

黑羽-13:41

[今天你们能见到他算我输。]

服部-13:42

[……]

[我只是想问问你们要不要一起去吃午饭]

[还是算了吧……]

【周日】

黑羽-14:12

[定位-搜查二科]

工藤-14:14

[……]

服部-14:16

[……]

白马-19:17

[定位-搜查二科]

[@工藤 @服部]

[诸位，加班吧。]  
  


**> >> ** **加班命运共同体（** **2** **）**

黑羽-18:07

[（抓狂.jpg）（抓狂.jpg）（抓狂.jpg）]

[（图片附件.jpg）]

白马-18:19

[（定位-搜查一科-29个小时前至现在）]

[（图片附件.jpg）]

黑羽-18:25

[惨惨惨]

[贵公子也逃不过连续加班的命运]

[你昨晚回去过吗？]

白马-18:27

[没有。黑羽君也没有吧。]

黑羽-18:29

[家里的床都快落灰了！]

白马-18:31

[各种意味上。]

黑羽-18:31

[你就别想了]

[组长今天又被上头骂了，门都锁死了，这月底活干不完，我们来年再见吧（手动微笑.jpg）]

白马-18:35

[今天能零点前结束的话我来找你吧。]

黑羽-18:36

[夜宵！]

[让尼桑请客！]

[看你本事了。]

白马-18:38

[黑羽君还真是会给我出难题啊。]

黑羽-18:42

[别让我失望啊！]

白马-18:43

[交给我。]  
  


工藤-23:21

[我再和白马打有关你的赌我就跟着服部姓]

黑羽-23:32

[今天吃得好开心啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]  
  


服部-23:35

[（聊天记录-截图-黑羽&工藤.jpg）]

[（心情复杂.jpg）]

白马-23:37

[绵薄之力，不足挂齿。]  
  


**> >> ** **一键呼叫共犯**

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

服部-09:01

[（卷宗扫描.jpg）]

[（卷宗扫描.jpg）]

[（卷宗扫描.jpg）]

[@黑羽 终于能用上你了]

工藤-11:15

[这次的案件牵扯到宝石真伪鉴定，结论不一，你看一下]

[@黑羽 @黑羽 @黑羽]

[人呢？]

服部-11:21

[@黑羽 @黑羽 @黑羽]

[提供盒饭]

服部-11:35

[章鱼烧也可以]

服部-11:42

[？？？咖喱饭 @黑羽]

工藤-12:16

[@白马 黑羽那小子呢？]

白马-13:27

[@黑羽]

黑羽-13:31

[吵死了！！！我在赶报告进度啊！！！假的！！！]

工藤-13:33

[……谢了]

[呵呵]

服部-13:35

[真不愧一键呼叫共犯（微笑.jpg）]  
  


**> >> ** **加班命运共同体（** **3** **）**

【周一】

工藤-17:01

[今天加班吗]

服部-17:21

[加班]

工藤-17:31

[食堂]

服部-17:35

[OK.jpg]

【周二】

工藤-17:51

[加班]

服部-17:57

[啊]

[会议室，我买了711面包]

工藤-17:58

[马上来]

【周三】

工藤-17:31

[加]

服部-17:35

[咖喱饭行吗]

工藤-17:37

[OK 老地方]

【周四】

服部-17:12

[班]

工藤-17:16

[我这边马上可以搞定了，章鱼烧？]

服部-17:27

[❤ ❤ ❤]

工藤-17:29

[好好说话不要乱发表情，我给你买了三份]

服部-17:31

[？？？在你心目中我就这么能吃吗]

工藤-17:32

[不要？]

服部-17:33

[要要要]

[❤ ❤ ❤]

工藤-17:45

[开门]

【周五】

服部-17:12

[啊——根本写不完！！！]

[你怎么样了。]

工藤-17:15

[黑羽说一起吃晚饭]

服部-17:17

[那家伙今天不加班了？]

工藤-17:18

[大概也是吃完饭带回家写吧。]

服部-17:19

[（桌面堆积文书.jpg）]

[（叹气.jpg）我想吃汉堡……]

工藤-17:21

[OK 我和他们去说]

服部-17:22

[白马那家伙能同意吗……上次一起去吃美国烤排那家伙那个表情，老红脖店长差点出来和他拼命]

工藤-17:25

[你管他干什么。交给我]

服部-17:25

[啊工藤 ❤]

[出现了！尼桑的会心一击]

工藤-17:36

[（聊天截图.jpg）]

[搞定。]  
  


黑羽-17:37

[啊晚上我想吃汉堡！！！]

白马-17:38

[……]

[工藤君刚才果然是在给你发短信吗。]

[服部君笑得好开心啊。]

[总有一种上了贼船的感觉。]

[……不过]

[既然]

[……]

[好吧。]

黑羽-17:43

[啊啦啦啦啦 ♪]  
  
  


**> >> ** **加班命运共同体（** **4** **）**

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

白马-12:15

[定位-江古田事务所]

[@工藤 委托人指定，麻烦了。]

工藤-12:24

[？？？为什么不来米花事务所。]

白马-12:27

[大额宝石盗窃+杀人预告。]

[委托人似乎觉得直接拜托工藤君的话会影响到案件走向。]

工藤-12:30

[？？？？？]

黑羽-12:32

[哈哈哈哈哈尼桑名声在外]

工藤-12:35

[@服部 现场勘查完了吗？下午交给你了。]

黑羽-12:35

[@白马 我的快递到了]

服部-12:35

[我这边差不多快弄好了，吃了午饭再去吧哎呀]

白马-12:36

[@黑羽 下班早的话我去取。]

[（预告暗号.jpg）]

[@工藤 我这边先了解一下情况。辛苦了。]

工藤-12:39

[OK.jpg]

黑羽-12:39

[这个暗号好没品]

[这年头谁还用报纸剪纸送预告啊！]

服部-12:42

[最后一份牛肉饭我给你抢到了@工藤]

黑羽-12:42

[一看就是情杀，老套]

工藤-12:43

[@服部 我在老地方座位 @白马 等会儿见。]

白马-12:56

[@工藤 麻烦工藤君过来前先调取一下关于[伊达福子]的资料。根据委托人叙述，或许和三个月前的事件有关]

工藤-12:57

[OK.jpg]

白马-12:58

[（预告宝石简介.pdf）]

[@黑羽 午休有空的话麻烦黑羽君看一下。]

黑羽-13:00

[哦豁刚才不是都很默契地忽略我这个暗号大师。]

[（面包+泡面.jpg）]

[不要打扰我享受社畜加班餐。]

服部-13:05

[惨惨惨]

工藤-13:11

[比牢饭强一点]

系统消息-13:11

[黑羽撤回了一条消息。]

黑羽-13:11

[你们自己搞定吧，下班我和知藤喝酒，周末搜查二科见（微笑.jpg）]

服部-13:13

[@白马 @白马 @白马]

白马-13:18

[@黑羽 我在甜品店特定了一个巧克力软糖蛋糕。晚上下班时候新鲜去取]

黑羽-13:21

[……]

[没有 KID 大人你们侦探怎么活。]

[（宝石来源鉴定.docx）]

工藤-13:21

[@白马 我过来了]

服部-13:23

[诶怎么活。]

工藤-13:25

[呵呵怎么活。]

白马-13:26

[辛苦。]

黑羽-13:27

[都给我适可而止一点亻]

白马-13:27

[大概又是被组长抓包了吧。]

[真的辛苦。]

服部-13:29

[诶辛苦]

工藤-13:31

[服部你什么时候能弄完]

服部-13:32

[五点还有个和大阪的电话会议]

[上次那个流窜犯的事情。文书你写了吗？]

工藤-13:35

[（手动再见.jpg）]

[七点前弄完来江古田这边。]

白马-13:37

[工藤君对我们这边的工作节奏还真是了解。]

工藤-13:37

[呵呵。]

[@黑羽 七点前能下班吗？]

服部-13:38

[（OK.jpg）]

白马-13:38

[黑羽君公司那边新开一家寿喜烧店。]

[七点前能处理完一起去那边吧。]

服部-13:39

[喔听上去不错啊！]

工藤-13:41

[（OK.jpg）]

黑羽-15:52

[累死我了]

[希望组长那老头能早日秃光]

[喔寿喜烧！！！]

[啊我又有动力了]

[七点半弄不完我也翻窗出来！]

工藤-15:57

[并没有这种必要……]

白马-15:59

[我预订了座位 @黑羽，进去报我的名字就可以。]

服部-15:59

[还挺期待的，中午并没有吃饱]

黑羽-16:00

[√√√]

服部-16:00

[电话会议延迟到明天了，我提早过来吧，章鱼烧要吗 @工藤]

工藤-16:02

[√√√]  
  
  


******> >> ** **警视厅第一奇迹**

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

服部-09:12

[你们看了邮件了吗 @工藤 @白马]

[文书格式又变了啊！！！要填的东西又多了！！！光模板就三十页！！！]

[你们东京警视厅行不行啊！]

工藤-09:15

[呵，轮到这种时候就你们东京警视厅了]

[你人呢？我已经到现场了]

服部-09:17

[我被白鸟警官拦截了，还是那个大阪流窜犯的事情]

[马上来]

[不要说得好像你一点都无所谓一样，上周的文书你写了吗，目暮警官催我了]

白马-09:20

[啊……这次更新以后，貌似外援文书模板比内部警官的还要复杂。]

工藤-09:23

[为什么我们到现在都不能走内部文书通道啊，警视厅有一半案件都是我们侦破的]

白马-09:24

[没有正式经过警察训练就不能算为内部吧。毕竟只是以侦探顾问的身份出现]

服部-09:25

[@工藤 @工藤 @工藤 @工藤 目暮警官问你文书呢]

[结案就差你那份了]

工藤-09:26

[@白马 警视厅总监的儿子也没有特权吗，略微平衡了一点]

白马-09:27

[我并没有很介意。]

[毕竟黑羽君加班时候也很多。]

黑羽-09:28

[？]

[喔你们继续。我开晨会了]

服部-09:29

[@工藤 @工藤 @工藤 @工藤 文书呢呢呢呢呢呢]

[今天不交上目暮警官说让我重新替你写一份啊！那个案件不是我处理的！我写不出来！]

工藤-09:32

[吵死了]

[你不用过来了这边解决了。]

[我马上回来写。]

[再问自杀。]

服部-09:33

[这么快？？？？]

[这是什么新纪录啊工藤！！！]

[可恶不愧是我服部看上的对手]

工藤-09:34

[吵死了]

[我需要一打黑咖啡。]

服部-09:35

[啊你还是消停点，你现在这样不行]

[（散装茶叶.jpg）]

[这看上去不错，是不是 @白马 你的]

白马-09:37

[两位请便。]

工藤-09:39

[（关东煮.jpg）]

[要哪种。@服部]

服部-09:42

[？你不是昨天才说这个不干净……]

工藤-09:43

[烦死了你不是早饭没吃饱吗。]

[一样各买一个，香菇丸买了三串。]

黑羽-09:45

[（流泪.jpg）（流泪.jpg）（流泪.jpg）]

[我也饿了！组长还在初步介绍！昏特了]

白马-09:48

[背包第三格的内袋 @黑羽]

黑羽-09:49

[？？？]

服部-09:46

[香菇丸我最喜欢了啊我感觉今天能赢一回哈哈哈哈哈哈]

工藤-09:47

[你上次背着我吃完关东煮才上楼以为我不知道]

服部-09:48

[咦？]

工藤-09:49

[呵呵。]

黑羽-09:52

[啊我又好了！！！]

[我以为都被我吃完了！原来你在这里塞了一包！]

白马-09:53

[不要被组长抓住喔。]

黑羽-09:54

[√√√]

服部-09:56

[啊——今天我的 SAN 值攻击免疫]

[除了……]

[所以到底为什么今天案件解决的这么快啊？]

[@工藤 @工藤 @工藤 @工藤]

工藤-10:01

[吵死了。]

[开门]  
  


**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

黑羽-16:09

[啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！]

[（推特截图.jpg）]

[（新闻分享-社会头条-关东名侦探的震慑力！？听闻工藤新一抵达现场，犯人一秒下跪求饶，破案不费吹灰之力，搜查一科又一奇迹！）]

[命运的审判啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]

[日我笑太大声被组长敲门警告]

[尽管如此我还是要]

[（语音消息）]

[（语音消息）]

服部-16:10

[？？？我简直冫]

系统消息-16:11

[工藤将黑羽禁言15分钟。]

[工藤将服部禁言15分钟。]

白马-16:12

[……]

系统消息-16:13

[工藤将白马禁言15分钟。]

工藤-16:17

[命运的审判（呵呵.jpg）]  
  


**> >> ** **上班族的正经事**

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

黑羽-12:05

[我有一个发现。]

[我们这个群除了不是在讨论吃什么就是在讨论吃什么的路上。]

[到底是共犯群还是约饭群。]

[实在太没有挑战了。]

[我觉得这样不行。]

白马-12:09

[……]

服部-12:11

[这是共犯群？]

[什么时候同意过共犯群？]

[@黑羽 你确定你共犯有一群？]

系统消息-12:12

[工藤把服部移出群聊。]

[工藤已经退出群聊。]

黑羽-12:14

[尼桑这家伙真的神烦]

系统消息-12:15

[黑羽把工藤加入群聊。]

[白马把工藤移出群聊。]

黑羽-12:15

[（抓狂.jpg）]

白马-12:15

[在那之前我们不如先聊聊这个共犯群的问题。]

黑羽-12:16

[疯啦！宿敌群，宿敌行了吧。]

白马-12:17

[也不是非常满意。]

黑羽-12:17

[最不想见到的恋人群？（KID 微笑.jpg）]

白马-12:18

[服部君会爆血管的。]

黑羽-12:19

[……]

[好有道理。]

[啊居然不是用什么[你觉得我去横滨出外勤就赶不回东京吗]之类的理由。]

[你居然有长进了！]

白马-12:20

[虽然不知道你对我有什么误解。]

[但黑羽君看上去很期待今晚继续的样子。]

黑羽-12:20

[XXX]

[就不能私聊吗！]

白马-12:21

[现在的确是在私聊啊。]

[并没有长进呢，黑羽君。]

黑羽-12:20

[你够了啊]

[坐火车就这么无聊吗。]

白马-12:20

[果然今天早上黑羽君特别主动的拥抱是别有用意啊。]

[我贴在袖口了。]

黑羽-12:21

[看好同伙不是 KID 大人的职责吗。]

[Partner。]

系统消息-12:23

[白马将工藤加入群聊。]

[白马将服部加入群聊。]

白马-12:23

[诸位，方才系统故障，略有延迟，抱歉了。]

黑羽-12:23

[……]

工藤-12:25

[真不愧违法二人组睁眼说瞎话。]

黑羽-12:25

[白马你真的好变态。]

白马-12:25

[过奖，Partner。]

服部-12:27

[我有一种按着头被你们秀恩爱的感觉，这明明是一亻]

系统消息-12:27

[工藤将服部禁言10分钟。]

工藤-12:28

[你说出来他就肯定会这么改名的！你给我学乖一点！]

[等一下帮我随便带点什么上来，我这边开始会议总结了]

白马-12:28

[@黑羽 横滨炼瓦要吗]

黑羽-12:29

[啊——好]

[黑巧和白巧的都要]

[组长叫我了，我的侦探们要乖喔（回聊.jpg）]

白马-12:30

[@工藤 @服部 横滨丝绸杏仁要吗。上次在你们家看到过。]

工藤-12:31

[呵，这是贿赂。]

[差一点就把黑羽移出群聊。]

白马-12:32

[稍微有点感觉到。]

工藤-12:33

[带两盒吧，@服部 转账。]

白马-12:34

[不要那么客气，周末带给你们吧，如果明后天都没有案件需要增援的话。]

工藤-12:35

[搞不好今晚就可以拿到了]

黑羽-12:36

[今晚不可以！！]

工藤-12:37

[……]

白马-12:35

[的确感觉到了。]

系统消息-12:38

[工藤将黑羽禁言10分钟。]

工藤-12:38

[@白马 再加一盒曲奇，从黑羽这小子账户出，我要看到发票。]

白马-12:38

[……]

[这我无能为力，工藤君。]

[因为今晚的确不可以。]

系统消息-12:38

[白马将黑羽解除禁言。]

黑羽-12:38

[（语音消息）]

[（语音消息）]

[（语音消息）]

工藤-12:39

[累死，并没有听，@服部你人呢]

[饿死了！]

服部-12:40

[电梯信号]

[不稳，给你买了定餐，晚上再去吃点热的吧]

[谁让你不给我解开禁言啊！]

工藤-12:41

[乌冬面 @服部]

白马-12:41

[七点前信号进入东京范围的话就等我，不然你先吃，我最晚十点到。@黑羽]

服部-12:42

[OK @工藤]

白马-12:42

[晚上见，黑羽君。]

黑羽-12:42

[√√√]

END


End file.
